¡Reacciona, Hinata!
by anita99
Summary: [SasuNaru][ItaHina][Oneshot][Lemon] A Hinata le gusta Itachi y a él ella, pero nunca se deciden, ¿serán capaces una pareja de gays pervertidos cambiar eso? Adevrtencia: Lemon YAOI y HETERO.


"_¡Kuso¿Por qué tendrá que bailar tan jodidamente bien?"_

Se preguntaba a sí mismo mientras observaba a su compañero en lo alto de una tarima de la discoteca bailando de un modo demasiado sensual y sin camiseta. Mostrando su bien trabajado torso en el gimnasio y sudoroso. Vestido únicamente con unos pantalones anchos que le caían a las caderas, dejando ver la goma de su boxer negro.

-¡Mierda!-Exclamó, llamando la atención de su compañera.

-¿Qué te pasa Sasuke?- Preguntó la joven.

-¡¿Qué qué me pasa?!- Dijo frustrado.- ¡Esto es lo que me pasa!- Explicó señalándose la entrepierna.

-¡Ah! Ya veo, te volviste a excitar viendo a Naruto bailar¿me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas… ¡es que le gusta provocarme!

-Si, ya sé, sois los dos muy "provocadores"- Dijo la muchacha concierto rin tintin.- Tu también.- Sentenció.- Sino fuera por que sois pareja… Venís a la barra, me calentáis con vuestros "jueguecitos" y después os vais al almacén a hacer el amor. ¿Te parece bonito, Sasuke?- Preguntó falsamente enojada.

-¡¡Hinata!!- Exclamó sorprendido.- ¿Dónde te has dejado hoy la vergüenza? – Sonrió orgulloso.

-¿¿Qué vergüenza¡Si es que con vosotros no se puede trabajar! En un mes que llevo aquí ya me la habéis gastado.- Afirmó la peliazul.- Sobre todo tú¡PERVERTIDO! Ahora, si vas a ayudarme antes de sustituirlo hazlo, sino, no me entretengas que se me acumulan los cubatas en la barra.

-No te pongas así mujer.- Reía picarón.- Te ayudaré.- Decía mientras atendió a unos clientes.- Además…si te ponemos caliente… luego pillarás a mi hermano con más ganas¿no?

-¡No tengo nada con Itachi!- Expresaba con un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas y llevó su vista hacia la cabina del DJ, donde el mencionado estaba mirándola sin cortarse un pelo.

-¡Vamos, Hinata! Si se muere por ti.- Comentó sin dejar de servir cubatas.- Y a ti también te gusta, he visto como te sonrojabas. Al fin y al cabo sigues siendo tú.- suspiró melancólico.

-La verdad, es solo con vosotros que puedo ser así. Me dais mucha confianza en mí misma. Sino fuera por vosotros, habría abandonado el primer fin de semana.- Decía mientras atendía al último cliente, por el momento.

-No digas eso.- Sasuke la abrazó con ternura por la espalda.- ¿Podríamos marcarnos un bailecito para ponerlos celosos, no crees?- Proponía mientras se movía sensualmente abrazado a ella.

-Está bien, como quieras.- Respondió abatida.- ¡Pero deja de apuntarme al trasero con eso! Sino…no se si podré contenerme.- Habló divertida a lo que él rió con ganas.

-¡Eres única!- Y la abrazaba más fuerte.

Desde diferentes puntos de la discoteca eran observados por el rubio y el pelinegro, que no perdían detalle de lo que esos dos hacían.

Itachi continuó pinchando, para intentar sacarse a cierta peliazul de la mente por un momento y, aunque sabía que su hermano era gay, no podía evitar sentirse celoso. Él también deseaba estar así con ella, aunque con propósitos muy diferentes, evidentemente. Se excitaba de solo pensar el placer que ese cuerpo perfecto podría proporcionarle.

Por su parte, Naruto seguía bailando, haciendo babear a más de media discoteca, que en breve parecería una piscina y más, en cuanto fuera sustituido por el Uchiha.

Él miraba a sus dos compañeros con atención, aunque no se sentía especialmente celoso, más bien envidiaba sanamente la situación que ellos tenían en ese momento. Hinata era una chica especial tanto para él como para Sasuke, y lo sabía. En realidad de lo que tenía ganas era de ser achuchado por ellos. Y, para fastidio de los espectadores, dio su sesión por acabada y se dirigió hasta la barra donde ellos estaban.

-¡Ne!- Exclamó cuando llegó al destino.- ¡Veo que os lo pasáis muy bien sin mí, dattebayo!-Aparentó estar enfadado, aunque no le funcionaba demasiado.

-¡Dobe!- Rió Sasuke.- ¿Es que tienes envidia acaso?- Él lo conocía bien, demasiado bien.

-¡Hm!- Suspiró el rubio vencido.- ¿Tanto se nota?

Eso provocó hilaridad en sus dos compañeros, que no pudieron parar de reír tontamente hasta pasado un rato.

-Ya basta de reíros de mí¿no?- Pidió el rubio.- Por cierto¿cómo he estado? He practicado mucho en esta nueva coreografía.- Aseguraba haciéndose el interesante.

-Estuviste genial, Naruto.- Aseguró ella.- Creo que media discoteca saldrá con un calentón de más esta noche.- Reía divertida.

-Ya lo creo dobe. –Decía el moreno mientras se acercaba al rubio.- Mira lo que has hecho conmigo.- Y dicho esto lo apretó fuertemente hacia sí, pudiendo el kitzune notar la erección de su amado.

-Vaya, Sasu-chan.- Dijo con mirada pervertida.- Parece que necesitas hacer ejercicio de calentamiento antes de salir a la pista¿no?

Lo único que pudo ver Hinata a continuación fue a la parejita feliz encerrándose de nuevo en el pequeño almacén que había en un rincón de la barra, como cada fin de semana.

"_No sé como lo pueden hacer ahí_", pensó.

Ya dentro del almacén, los novios se comían a besos.

Sasuke tenía a Naruto aprisionado entre su cuerpo y una torre de cajas de coca-cola. Las manos del acosador no tardaron en recorrer el bronceado y sudoroso torso desnudo. A una distancia tan corta, su olor lo embriagaba demasiado y perdía la fuerza de voluntad. Ya sólo le quedaba la pasión.

Pero el rubio no se quejaba, le gustaba ver como se perdía por él.

-¿Sabes, Naruto?- Llamó la atención del rubio.- Hinata me dijo que la ponemos cachonda. – Le informó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Vaya, parece que está perdiendo la timidez.- Respondía mientras besaba el cuello blanquecino de su amado.

-No te creas, es así solamente con nosotros, pero se me está ocurriendo una genial idea para que se líe con mi hermano de una maldita vez. Sé que ambos lo desean.

-¿En qué estás pensando?- Preguntó con cierto temor al ver su mirada lujuriosa.

-¡Ja,ja, ja!- Rió Sasuke. El rubio rápidamente captó sus intenciones y no le desagradó nada la idea.

Naruto, que era al que menos se le notaba la erección, salió del almacén, ante la mirada atónita de la chica que no entendía como podían haber tardado tan poco, en dirección a la puerta de entrada de la discoteca.

-¡Ei¡Lee!- Gritó, llamando la atención de un muchacho que al parecer vigilaba junto con otro joven, llamado Kiba, la entrada.

-¿Sí, Naruto?- Preguntó el aludido.

-Podrías quedarte por una hora en la barra de Hinata, es que tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante urgentemente.- Explicó el rubio.

-¡¡Por supuesto que si¡La llama de la juventud me reclama!- Respondió contento.- ¡Por fin un poco de acción!- Pose de nice guy.

Una vez llegaron a la barra, Naruto cogió de un brazo a la chica y se la llevó hasta el almacén, donde se encontraba Sasuke esperando, con el torso ya desnudo.

-¿Q-qué sucede, chicos?- Preguntó un poco temerosa y ruborizada.

-Hinata.- Contestó Sasuke.- Te vamos a poner tan…- Explicaba mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.-… caliente, que cuando veas a Itachi no te quedará más remedio que lanzarte a sus brazos para que te consuele. Podrá más el deseo que la vergüenza.- Ambos chicos sonrieron cómplices.

-¡Oh, no¡Ni lo soñéis pervertidos¡No pienso quedarme a ver cómo os lo montáis!- Gritaba ella muy segura de sus palabras.

-Ya lo creo que lo harás.- Sentenció Sasuke, calmadamente mientras cerraba la puerta del almacén con llave y se la guardaba.- Si no nos miras…nos escucharás gimiendo y jadeando como locos. El efecto será el mismo.

La chica ya estaba nerviosa de solo pensar lo que le esperaba. Tenía que pensar como salir de esa situación, pero sabía que cuando a éstos de les mete algo en la cabeza, no hay forma de que reculen.

Mas no tuvo tiempo de pensar demasiado.

El pelinegro se le acercó por delante, pegando su torso fuerte y desnudo al pecho de ella. La tomó de las caderas y la apretó fuerte contra sí, pudiendo esta notar su evidente erección.

-Has visto… lo que hace Naru conmigo…- Susurraba sensualmente en su oído, mientras miraba con lujuria al mencionado.- Es muy malo…

-Sa…Sasuke…- Murmuro la chica.- No sigáis…onegai…- Rogaba desesperada, porque ya estaba notando los efectos de esas acciones.

-Hina-chan…- Suspiró el rubio en su otro oído, mientras la apretaba por detrás y le hundía su excitación en las firmes nalgas de la camarera.- Danos un poco de juego…onegai…- Le besó cariñosamente la nuca, haciéndola estremecer.- Sé que te gustará ver…

-Mmmm…- Gimió cuando Sasuke la levantó para sentarla en un congelador de arcón que allí había donde guardaban el hielo. Cerró los ojos, llevándose las manos a su sonrojado rostro.- Sois perversos…- Dijo en un hilo de voz.

Sin más dilación, los dos chicos empezaron a besarse de nuevo, como hicieron al principio y de la misma postura. Llevaban mucho tiempo con sus miembros erguidos, y la desesperación se hacía evidente.

Hinata, poco a poco, fue bajando las manos y abriendo despacio los ojos para ver como se besaban ferozmente.

Las manos de Sasuke bajaron hasta el pantalón del rubio, sin dejar de besarlo en ningún momento. Lo desabrochó y tiró de él hacia abajo junto con los negros boxers.

La chica cerró de nuevo los ojos fuertemente. No estaba preparada para ver sus masculinos cuerpos al desnudo, era demasiado para ella. Estaban acabando con su pura inocencia.

-¿Es qué… no te gusta mi cuerpo… Hina-chan?- Preguntaba con la voz entrecortada por el deseo.- mmmmm….- Gimió al notar las manos de su amante en la erección.- Sa..Sasuke…

-Vamos, Hinata.- Hablaba el moreno seductoramente.- Abre esos preciosos ojos…

La camarera no podía, sólo con escucharlos se estaba calentando y humedeciendo. Respiraba con dificultad y pronto notó como empezaba a sudar. Apoyó la espalda en la pared que había detrás del congelador y echó su cabeza para atrás, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-Sois…unos degenerados…- Susurró por lo bajo, mientras notaba como la pequeña habitación se tornaba cada vez más y más caliente.

Naruto gemía con fuerza con cada movimiento de muñeca que ejercía el moreno sobre su erección. No podría contenerse mucho tiempo más de seguir así. Sin contar el morbo que les daba tener a la inocente chica con ellos.

El kitsune llevó sus manos al pantalón del Uchiha y lo desabrochó con impaciencia, bajándolos a la vez que los boxers. El morenó suspiró al notar su miembro libre.

-Hi…Hinata…-Hablaba entrecortadamente y con la voz ronca.- Mírame…onegai…mi hermano y yo nos parecemos…mucho…- Se pausó.-… demasiado.

La aludida se tensó. Solo de imaginarse a Itachi desnudo miles de escalofríos le recorrían la espina dorsal. Si lo miraba, no tendría que imaginárselo, pero se resistía. La vergüenza aún le podía.

Sasuke empezó a gemir y jadear fuertemente a consciencia, mirando a Hinata de reojo, mientras el rubio le besaba el cuello al tiempo que lo masturbaba.

La camarera se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, intentando ahuyentar los pensamientos impuros que le pasaban por la mente al escuchar a Sasuke tan entregado.

De pronto escuchó un ruido sordo y abrió los ojos inconscientemente. Gran error.

Lo que sus ojos estaban viendo superaban cualquier película porno que hubiera imaginado.

El moreno había levantado del suelo al rubio por las nalgas y lo había empujado contra la torre con fuerza, de ahí el sonido. Naruto le rodeaba las caderas con sus piernas, mientras se movían rozando sus miembros y con sus brazos abrazaba la fuerte y blanca espalda.

Los gemidos eran tan fuertes que retumbaban en la cabeza de la chica. Su intimidad empezaba a pedirle atención y no podía hacer más que cerrar los muslos con fuerza. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el Uchiha, que empezaba a pensar en su siguiente movimiento.

Con esfuerzo, levantó más al rubio, para que su entrada quedara expuesta a la erección. Pero antes de penetrarlo, llevó una mano hasta ese lugar, introduciendo primeramente dos dedos en él, moviéndolos en círculos para dilatarlo.

Naruto jadeaba sin cesar ante las caricias de su amado. Lo deseaba tanto que no podía esperar ya más.

-Sa…Sasuke…- Se escuchaba un hilo de voz en la habitación.- ¡Métemela de una vez, joder¡No puedo más!

-Como quieras…- Decía el moreno con la voz ronca.- Tus deseos son órdenes.

Y de una estocada se metió completamente dentro de él, quedándose quieto hasta que el rubio le diera ordenes de continuar.

Pronto el menor se acostumbró al intruso y empezó a mover las caderas levemente, dando así la señal que su amado necesitaba, para empezar con un vaivén febril.

Se escuchaba el chocar de sus pechos sudorosos, su respiración entrecortada a cada embestida, los fuertes jadeos en un intento de obtener oxígeno, el entrar y salir del miembro de Sasuke en el interior de naruto, los gemidos incesantes y sensuales del mayor y el chocar de las botellas de cristal a cada movimiento.

El corazón de Hinata se salía del pecho, su respiración era cada vez más tortuosa, su piel brillaba a causa del sudor y su sexualidad ardía en deseo. No podía más.

Disimuladamente deslizó una mano por debajo de la minifalda hasta llegar a una braguita negra muy mojada. Pero una mano sobre la suya detuvo el recorrido.

-¡No!- Exclamó Naruto con la voz ronca.- No te toques...- Pedía.- aaahhh…mmmm…Sasuke… dame más fuerte…onegai…

-No…no es justo…- Recriminaba la chica en voz baja.

-Sólo ten un poco de paciencia.- Suplicó el pelinegro.

El rubio seguía con la mano puesta sobre la de Hinata, tocando parcialmente el muslo ardiente, que apretaba con fervor a cada embestida a la que era sometido. La chica se estremecía más por el contacto. Su ropa interior ya no admitía mas líquido, el cual empezó a mojar la parte interna de los muslos.

Naruto lo notó, pues tenía la mano muy cerca, y alargó el dedo meñique para rozarla por encima de la tela. Un gemido ahogado, pero demasiado sensual, salió de su garganta, el cual hizo que los chicos se excitaran hasta casi alcanzar el orgasmo.

-Na…naruto…deja de tocarme…onegai…- Suplicaba la camarera excitada. Pero este hizo más presión.- Ahh…mmmm…

Ahora sí que iban a llegar.

El rubio llevó la mano que tenía en la espalda de Sasuke hasta su miembro y empezó a masajearlo al ritmo de las salvajes embestidas, mientras ahogaban sus jadeos en la boca contraria.

-Sa…Sasuke…ahhh… no puedo más….me corro…mmmmm….ahhhhhhhhhhh

-Naruto…. Yo también….ahhhhhhhhhhh…

El líquido del menor se derramó en su propia mano, mientras que el moreno se vaciaba en el interior del él.

Sasuke lo dejó ponerse en pie de nuevo, al tiempo que recuperaban el aliento.

Echaron la vista hacia la joven y la escena era de lo más excitante para cualquier hombre.

Estaba con la espalda y la cabeza apoyadas en la pared, ligeramente despeinada y con los ojos cerrados, con los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados, mostrando parte de su pecho que subía y bajaba con rapidez por la agitada respiración. Los pies sobre el congelador con las rodillas flexionadas, mostrando su intimidad bajo la ropa interior. Su cuerpo entero temblaba como una hoja debido a la gran excitación que sentía en ese momento. Dejó de ser consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Los chicos se miraron.

-¡Me daré prisa!- Exclamó el rubio vistiéndose a toda velocidad, mientras se limpiaba con unas servilletas de papel que había en una caja.- Enseguida vuelvo.- Dijo mirando a Sasuke mientras salía corriendo.

El moreno se empezó a vestir tranquilamente, sin perder de vista a la camarera, que seguía en shock.

Se abrió paso entre la multitud que había en la discoteca hasta llegar a la cabina del DJ.

-¡¡Itachi!!- Gritó subiendo.

-¿Qué pasa cuñadito¿Ya has tenido tu sesión de sexo de la noche?- Preguntaba mientras lo miraba de arriba a bajo.

-Ve al almacén, ya me quedo yo poniendo música. Tienes un regalito.- Le informaba con una sonrisita maliciosa.

-¿¡¡Qué coño le habéis hecho a Hinata¡Pervertidos!- El pelinegro estaba fuera de sí, había visto como la metían en la pequeña habitación.

-¡¡Nada¡No la hemos tocado! _-"Bueno, sólo un poco",_ pensó al notar todavía su calor en el dedo pequeño.

Itachi no se lo creía y salió disparado hacia el lugar en cuestión como alma que lleva al demonio. Entró de golpe al almacén sin llamar y pudo ver a Hinata en una pose muy poco común en ella y como shokeada.

-¿Qué le habéis hecho, Sasuke?- Preguntó visiblemente molesto.

El grito de Itachi la hizo salir de su aturdimiento e intentó tomar una pose decente rápidamente, al verlo frente a ella mirándola fijamente.

-No le hemos hecho nada, hermano. Simplemente te la estábamos preparando un poco.- Contestó él como si tal cosa mientas salía para ir a bailar y dejarlos solos.

-I-Itachi…- Dijo casi sin voz.- Gomen… vete por favor… no quiero que me veas así.- Su tono era triste, estaba muy avergonzada de estar en esa situación.

-¿Qué te han hecho, Hinata?- Preguntó más calmado, no quería ponerla más nerviosa. Pero podía notar los restos de una excitación no saciada.

-Na-Nada, Itachi.- Respondió nerviosa.- No me hicieron nada…

-Lo hicieron delante tuya¿no?- Estaba convencido de que había sido eso.

Ella no dijo nada, solo movió levemente la cabeza en señal de asentimiento.

El Uchiha mayor la miró con ternura y es que era tan pura que lo que le había pasado le parecía lo más perverso del mundo, aunque no fuera cierto. Con una mano la tomó del mentón y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

-No es malo excitarse viendo a otra pareja haciendo el amor, mi vida.- Explicó de forma muy natural y tierna.- Así es el cuerpo humano.- Suspiró

Hinata estaba perdida completamente en sus negros ojos, todavía sentía la excitación que le habían provocado y su cuerpo tembló con más fuerza al sentir el contacto del hombre que amaba.

Éste se acercó lentamente hasta que pudieron respirar el aliento del otro, y con un suave gesto, posó sus labios sobre los de ella en un tierno beso. Aunque él deseaba más. El verla así lo había excitado, pero no quería asustarla.

Despacio posó su otra mano en la nuca femenina y la atrajo más hacia sí profundizando el beso. Lentamente lamió los deliciosos labios de la camarera, produciéndole un tímido gemido. Se adueñó de su boca sin que ella se diese cuenta, pero no tardó en corresponderle. Se separaron un poco al rato para tomar aire.

-Hinata…-Llamó con la voz ronca.- Aishiteru.

El corazón de la chica se paró de sopetón al escuchar esas palabras. Palabras con las que había soñado desde hacía más de un mes que lo conoció.

-¿Q-qué has dicho, Itachi?- Simplemente no se creía que fuera real.

-¿Crees que te miento, Hinata?- Preguntó haciéndola reaccionar.- Aishiteru.- Repitió asegurándose de que ésta lo escuchaba.

-Ita…Itachi…- Su corazón palpitaba fuerte y las palabras apenas se oían.- Yo…yo…también te quiero.- Dijo al fin.

El moreno, que tenía miedo de no ser correspondido., se relajó ante esas palabras y la besó de nuevo, pero esta vez con pasión desenfrenada.

Ya habían aguantado demasiado como para andarse ahora con rodeos. Él la amaba y ella lo amaba a él. No necesitaban nada más.

Hinata metió sus suaves y cálidas manos bajo la camiseta negra del chico, palpando su fina y tersa piel. Él alzó los brazos para poder librarse de la prenda mostrándole a la chica su torso escultural.

Itachi la agarró del trasero y la atrajo hacia sí lo más que pudo hasta que sus sexos estaban separados únicamente por las ropas. Podían notar el calor que desprendía el otro y su excitación. Le desabrochó los botones de la camisa y la retiró del cuerpo de la camarera. Llevó sus manos al broche del sostén y los liberó de la presión que éste ejercía, examinando deliberadamente sus abundantes y bien formados pechos.

Se relamió para a continuación devorarlos a la vez que los masajeaba, robando un sinfín de suspiros ahogados por parte de ella.

Hinata estaba muy excitada, necesitaba tenerlo dentro en cuanto antes. Se podría decir que estaba desesperada.

Bajó sus manos hasta el pantalón y lo desabrochó, haciendo que cayera al suelo por su propio peso. Pasó una mano tímidamente por la erección del Uchiha por encima de los boxers. Ahora fue él el que gimió con fuerza.

-Hinata…-Susurraba su nombre una y otra vez con la voz ronca.

El pelinegro deslizó sus manos por debajo de la minifalda vaquera hasta llegar a su intimidad, la cual estaba completamente preparada para el acto. Cogió las braguitas por la cinturilla y las bajó con delicadeza, hasta sacarlas por completo. Ella le bajó la ropa interior mostrando su enorme erección. Tragó saliva.

El Dj, la movió hacia él, dejándola en el filo del congelador para tener un mejor acceso. Rozó la zona con su miembro, provocando más excitación y desesperación en la chica, quien se abrazó con las piernas a su cintura, y echó las manos hacia atrás apoyándolas en el congelador, tomando una posición ligeramente inclinada. Se echó hacia delante besándole los pechos y ascendiendo las caricias labiales hasta llegar de nuevo a su boca para invadirla con lujuria.

Ella le rodeó el cuello con un brazo, manteniendo su posición, y hundío una mano en su nuca, para que no se separaran.

El llevó una mano hasta su miembro, enfocándolo en la entrada y abriéndose paso despacio. Mientras con la otra la agarraba por la baja espalda, evitando que se fuera para artás.

Un jadeo sonoro escapó de la garganta de ella que fue devorado por la ansiosa boca de él, quien no podía reprimir sus propios gemidos. Era tan pura, tan estrecha, tan virginal.

-Mmmm…Itachi…más…onegai…mmmm… te necesito.- Lograba decir entre besos y suaves embestidas.

Itachi se desarmó ante la sensual voz de la joven, nunca la había escuchado de esa manera. Era realmente…angelical. Mas no se hizo de rogar y pronto empezó a penetrarla con más fuerza y profundidad, a la vez que aumentaba la velocidad.

Hinata no se creía lo que estaba pasando ni sintiendo. Era indescriptible esa sensación tan placentera que únicamente se siente al ser poseído por la persona a la que amas. Y así estaba ella, completamente entregada, dejándose hacer por él, sintiéndolo y disfrutándolo al máximo. Todo de él la extasiaba. Su negra mirada, su brillante sonrisa, su ansiada boca, su cuerpo de infarto, su ronca pero suave voz.

El miembro del Uchiha salía y entraba una y otra vez de la húmeda y cálida cavidad, que se estrechaba en espasmos, advirtiendo de que estaba cerca del clímax. Pero él estaba igual. Pronto llegaría.

-Itachi…ahh…no…no puedo más…ahh…ahh- Confirmaba a chica intentando hablar.

-Sólo un poco más…ahh…ahh…ahh...onegai…- Rogaba él en casi las mismas condiciones. Y la abrazaba con más fuerza.

Pero ella no pudo soportarlo y alcanzó el orgasmo primero. Las paredes de la cavidad se contrajeron apretando con fuerza el duro miembro haciendo que estallara también.

Itachi se retiró rápidamente para no correrse dentro, manchando la parte externa del sexo femenino y parte de los muslos.

Se quedaron un momento abrazados fuertemente hasta que recuperaron la respiración. Se besaron de nuevo, más calmadamente.

Itachi le pasó unas servilletas, para que pudiera limpiarse y se vistieron con desgana.

-Tenemos que volver al trabajo…- Decía Itachi con un deje de tristeza. Si por él fuera se iría a su casa con ella corriendo.

-¡Sí!- Contestó ella alegre mientras le daba un fugaz beso en los labios y se acomodaba la ropa.- Podrías venirte a mi casa a dormir cuando acabemos, si quieres, claro.

-Por supuesto que quiero.- Respondió él más alegre. Sabía que ella vivía sola y así no tendrían que aguantar a los pesados de su cuñadito y de su hermano contándoles sus perversiones.

El Dj se fue hacia su puesto de trabajo, echando casi a patadas al rubio de allí, el cual pedía explicaciones de lo ocurrido, cosa que el mayor no estaba dispuesto a contar. Aunque se le veía realmente feliz y eso lo decía todo.

Hinata agradeció a Lee la ayuda prestada y retomó las riendas de la barra con una gran sonrisa.

Naruto se acercó hacia donde bailaba su novio.

Ambos se miraron y guiñaron un ojo.

_"Misión cumplida",_ pensaron a la vez.


End file.
